


A Parade In Your Honour

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [228]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Autumn, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, seasonal change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It is autumn and the leaves of wizarding London have changed colour.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [228]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Parade In Your Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Happy official beginning of autumn to everyone reading! I hope this season brings us all more happiness. 
> 
> 🍁🍂🍁🍂🍁
> 
> This is a 100 Ways To Say I Love You Fic, based on prompt. no: 75: _I was just thinking about you._

It was autumn. 

The streets of wizarding London were paved with scarlet and gold and Draco shivered into his woollen collar. There was a bite in the air as he waited for Potter to leave the Ministry and join him for their date. 

All of a sudden Harry was there, pulling him into powerful arms and pressing a heated kiss onto his lips. “I was just thinking about you today,” Draco said, as soon as they broke apart. 

“Oh yes?” Harry asked, intrigued. 

“Definitely,” Draco replied. “Every tree had turned quite ridiculously Gryffindor. It’s a parade in your honour, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
